A love of convienance
by BlueRascal
Summary: Even the most calculated and well thought minds, cant calculate love. KyoyaxKaoru.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, unfortunately.

* * *

With a strong sweep, the paper fluttered in the air like broken birds, the sound of pens clattering to the floor the only noise apart from the harsh breaths of the two boys in the third music room.

Kaoru, golden eyes open wide in surprise was pinned to the desk so suddenly cleared of its contents, Kyoya's firm weight pinning him onto the hard surface.

The younger boy blinked before gulping slowly. "How did this happen?"

The Shadow King offered a thin smile. "I don't know."

* * *

One hour earlier.

* * *

The young ladies fanned themselves in the heat of the host club, its members having declared a tropical theme for the day to fight the creeping chill as summer turned to autumn. Their sharp eyes watched the young men, drinking them in greedily, smiling and giggling at any opportunity to catch their attention.

One small group were not disappointed at all when their attention was blatantly ignored as, with a small gasp, Kaoru fainted, his brother catching him easily, identical arms linking, one catching a waist, the other a shoulder.

The elder's eyes widened. "K-Kaoru?"

"I'm fine, it's just…" The younger eyes diverted to the side as a blush crossed his face. "The heat…and after last night…"

The girls started to squeal as Hikaru brought his lips close, but not quite touching, to his brothers.

On the other side of the room, Hunny ate some fruit cake and asked the girls if they preferred theirs, like him, much sweeter? Mori was standing faithfully by his side, inclining his head every so often to a girl that asked him a question.

Haruhi though was having much more difficulty as, trying to speak with the other girls, Tamaki grabbed her hand.

"Why aren't you wearing the costume I picked for you!"

She simply glowered at him. "It was unsuitable!" By 'unsuitable', she meant that it was a grass skirt with a seashell bikini – something she would never be seen dead in.

He simpered, she ignored him, and all was watched by Kyoya standing at his desk, taking notes, working out sums and calculations. Already they had made a profit and there was still half an hour before the club closed its doors for the day. Although he reasoned that anyone would choose to stay inside the tropical heat than the dreary rain that darkened the sky outside.

And so it continued until, with a flourish, Tamaki led the last of the ladies out of the door and closed it firmly behind him.

"Another great day, don't you think?" He grinned, turning to Haruhi. "And my daughter -"

She marched past him, opening the door and shutting it firmly behind.

Surprised, Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged glances, the younger sighing only to himself as Hikaru rose to his feet and quickly followed. After a moment, Tamaki did the same.

Pushing glasses up his nose, Kyoya frowned, looking at the room that had yet to be tidied. The cleaners of course would do most of the work, but anything he wished to have kept for the next tropical theme, and so save the clubs budget, would be thrown out if he didn't salvage it first.

"Kyo-chan?" Hunny smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry but I have to go home early today."

The Shadow King smiled as he pushed his glasses up his nose again. "Of course, it's your aunt's birthday, correct? I hope staying for so long hasn't been an inconvenience for you."

Hunny grinned. "It's alright!" After a few more moments, he left with Mori and his pink rabbit toy, both silent.

Leaving only Kaoru and Kyoya to do all the work. The younger Hitachiin simply sighed before heading to the back room. "I'm going to get changed."

"That's fine. Will your brother be returning?"

Kaoru stopped and, glancing out the window where he saw Tamaki and Hikaru arguing with each other as Haruhi simply watched, knew the answer and the outcome to it immediately. "No, Hikaru will be escorting Haruhi home, where he will then summon our car to pick him up."

Making a few notes, the darker boy simply nodded.

Neither spoke again for ten or so minutes into the cleaning process, by which point the room had lost its golden glow and was now looking almost like its normal self, except wrapped in the lengthening shadows as the sky outside grew darker.

"How did you know?"

Looking up, Kaoru frowned. "Know what?"

"And there I thought you were a mind reader."

A smirk crossed his face that matched the other boys. "And how do you know I can't, but simply couldn't be bothered reading yours?"

Kyoya lifted up a fake coconut. "So I'm not worthy of being one of your toys?"

"Ours." Kaoru replied absently as he finally finished putting the last of the plotted plants to one side. "And I knew what Hikaru would do because I simply knew." He looked at the other boy under his eyelashes. "Does that never happen to you? Or is there no one special enough?"

"I find making calculations to be more than suitably accurate." Kyoya replied, frowning slightly. "Is something bothering you?"

"Too easy to read?" Looking out of the window to the rain filled sky, Kaoru sighed softly. "Everything's changing."

For a moment, the Shadow King was silent. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Sharp golden eyes turned round to glare at Kyoya. "Not when you're the only one that isn't changing." Biting back his words, the young Hitachiin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Its nothing, it was inevitable someone would guess right at the 'who's Hikaru?' game."

Moving over to the other boy to look out the window, the other smiled. "You think he's leaving you?"

"He is." Kaoru shifted his weight uncomfortably. "It's nothing, just forget I said -"

"If it was nothing you would never have said anything." Kyoya replied quietly. "And it's good that Hikaru has found someone, he's letting you breathe, become an individual -"

"I don't want to be one!" The red head blinked, surprised at his own words and, with a sigh, ran a nervous hand through his hair. "It has always been 'us', and 'them', and now there's 'her'."

"Haruhi." The Shadow King mused. "And now you fear it'll be 'you' and 'everyone'?" He laughed at the pained look. "No, I think you'll find that you'll be a part of 'everyone' easily if you simply let them."

Koura simply stayed silent, watching the rain, thinking. "Hikaru has Haruhi, as does Tamaki and Hunny has Mori, and who do I have?" He looked at Kyoya. "And you? Who do you rely on?"

Tapping his notebook, Kyoya smiled. "I don't rely on anyone."

"Then you're more alone than I am." Kaoru blinked as he had his face caught, Kyoya's suddenly just inches away. But this wasn't like his routine with Hikaru, it felt odd, and clumsy, the other too close.

"I'm content to watch."

"And let everything pass you by?"

Kyoya smirked, removing his glasses slowly, still pinning the smaller boy. "Should I take every opportunity?"

Ignoring his common sense that was screaming at him loudly, telling him he was a fly caught in a spider's web, Kaoru managed a smirk of his own. "Of course, its -"

Soft lips on his own, a hand sliding to the small of his back, and then Kyoya had pulled away, watching the other.

"Like that?" The Shadow King whispered quietly before leaning forward again.

The soft kisses met no resistance, the younger boy either waiting for him to push it further, or simply too surprised, Kyoya finding that he strangely didn't care as he deepened his kiss.

Kaoru blinked in shock, panicking slightly at the turn of events, even more so when the other boy knocked the items off his carefully organised desk and he was pinned down, then his eyes widened as the reality of it all finally sunk in.

The younger boy blinked before gulping slowly. "How did this happen?"

The Shadow King offered a thin smile. "I don't know." He leaned forward, stealing another kiss. "Just seizing the moment."

"But why?" Kaoru watched as the other boy paused, looking at each other for a moment before he pulled away, placing his glasses back on. "Kyoya?"

Picking up his notebook and pen, the darker boy paused and looked at the page in front of him with no expression. "I believe I reacted a little too much to your words of advice."

"A little?" Sitting up on the desk, and noticing the mess now around him, Kaoru blushed furiously. "It was only a -"

With three strides, Kyoya silenced the young Hitachiin with another kiss. Pulling back, he smiled slightly. "You annoyed me, even with all my calculations I can only predict so far, and yet with a look you seemed to know what I was thinking."

"About being alone?" Kaoru smiled weakly. "Everyone feels like that sometimes."

"But we shouldn't have to." Leaning forward, Kyoya placed a chaste kiss on the younger boy's lips. "Don't you think so, Kaoru?"

In reply, the red head leaned forward and placed an equally chaste kiss on the others lips before heading to the door. "Hikaru should be home by now; I don't want him to worry." And with that, he closed the door.

Looking at the mess, Kyoya simply smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose. He'd leave this one to the cleaners, right now, he needed to think.

And to recalculate.

Could this be happiness? Or simply convenience?

* * *

Please review – first boys love fic so input is really appreciated! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

* * *

He'd been in a daze, leaving the Host Club, the school, getting in and out of the car and even though thoughts began to plague him, Kaoru shoved them to one side as he walked up the marble steps.

Entering they're room; he sat on the bed and let himself fall back.

He had just KISSED Kyoya – not some friendly thug on the street, Kyoya! The scary and dark Shadow King! The boy whose life ran on calculations and the never ending notes of his notebook!

Kaoru closed his eyes, thinking he'd have been safer kissing a venomous spider – this would come back to haunt him! It would – it would – it was Kyoya!

Scary, cold, dependable, cool –

Sitting up sharply, the young Hitachiin frowned. Dependable? Cool?

He hit his head, hard.

Before he had the opportunity to do more self harm, Hikaru entered their room, grinning from ear to ear with his Cheshire cat grin, even spinning round in a circle before hugging his brother.

"You should have seen it! I – you smell different." Leaning in more, Hikaru took a cautious sniff before frowning. "You smell like Kyoya's cologne."

"Well, you see…" Kaoru took a breath, resolved himself to tell his brother, his confident, his other half everything. "We were cleaning the host club and…well…he sorta, kinda…kissed me…"

Hikaru pulled his shirt off and looked at it for a moment. "I can't believe I lost half the buttons – but you should have seen it! I saved Haruhi from this gigantic, rabid cat! It was hissing and frothing at the mouth…"

The younger brother sighed, his heart having just been stepped on, stamped on, run over, chopped into sushi, turned away and fed to mice.

Feeling the tears threatening to fall, Kaoru simply watched as his brother shone in front of him, leaving him in nothing but dust and shadows and cobwebs.

* * *

Looking at the blank page before him, Kyoya narrowed his eyes and, slowly, lowered his pen to the pristine page.

It stopped just short.

Sighing, he turned to the previous page, it was blank also, and the one before that. Moving through them more rapidly, he paused at a page that showed a photo of Kaoru, eyes mischievous and a smile crossing his face.

Strangely, it was just of the one Hitachiin brother, even stranger yet was that it had been taken before Haruhi had arrived, and when the pair where truly inseparable.

When had Kaoru last smiled like that?

Shutting the notebook and leaning back on his chair, Kyoya sighed.

Matters of the heart could simply not be calculated.

The fifty scrunched up balls of paper around his feet where testimony to that.

Rising to his feet, the Shadow King paced the room slowly, trying to think over what had taken place just a few short hours ago. He had kissed, no, pounced on and mauled one of his employees – and business should never be mixed with pleasure.

And why? Because the boy had turned round and actually spoken to him as if he was someone. No one had done that for so long now, not since Tamaki had found his obsession with Haruhi that…

The Shadow King stood still. When was the last time he had genuinely smiled? Was he, just like Kaoru, suffering in the shadow of someone so much brighter?

Picking up the notebook and turning it back to the smiling photo, Kyoya smiled softly. Time would have to tell.

That was all he could do.

* * *

It had taken a great amount of effort, but Hikaru had finally managed to reach the third music room where, he was aware, Kyoya had summoned Kaoru. Being of the 'little devil' type, the older brother had rushed off to get there first and have a little fun.

He just hoped he'd have enough time before Kaoru managed to catch up.

Opening the door, he smiled at Kyoya who was at his desk before walking forward and stopping in front of him casually.

"Oi, you're not the principal, you shouldn't be calling on me like some dog."

Kyoya frowned. "I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday." Had he made a mistake? Did Kaoru really hate him for what he had done? Had he – had he forced away Kaoru's first kiss?

No, wait, that was something that only seemed to be important in shoujo mangas.

Hikaru was moving on the balls of his feet. "What about yesterday?" He was frowning, not because he was annoyed at Kyoya anymore, but because he couldn't remember Kaoru mentioning anything yesterday.

Or the day before…

"About yesterday, you know what I'm referring to." The Shadow King stopped, flicking to a page in his notebook before comparing the photo of Kaoru smiling to that of the boy in front of him.

The older Hitachiin watched curiously.

"Hikaru, I wanted to speak with Kaoru." Light catching his glasses dangerously, Kyoya let ice slip into his voice. "I am not in the mood for your stupid jokes."

Surprised, the older brother grinned. "What did he do to make you so mad?"

"I wrote 'Kyoya is a peeping tom' in his notebook." Kaoru informed them both coolly before entering the room. "Hikaru, aren't you supposed to be helping Haruhi with her classes?"

Blinking, Hikaru muttered something then dashed off, leaving the two boys alone in the third music room.

Kaoru turned to Kyoya. "I'm surprised you told us apart in the end, but it was blindingly obvious."

"I wished to talk to you about last night."

"Couldn't you have done so at the Host Club?" The younger Hitachiin indicated the room about him. "This is really suspicious."

"Oh? So I'm a secret now?"

Blinking, the younger boy smiled cruelly. "I already told Hikaru." He watched the older boy freeze. "But, from your expression, I think you'll be glad to know he wasn't listening."

"I just wished to clear up a few details, that's all." Kyoya muttered, wondering how the boy in front of him was suddenly making him flustered. If he began to feel like this every time he was around him, it wouldn't be an issue to tell them apart…

Steeling himself, Kaoru waited patiently for the rejection, the punch line of a poor joke, another kick to his pride.

"I wish to pursue this…matter further." The Shadow King managed a soft smile. "I don't know quite what possessed me to act out yesterday, but I would like to continue that, with your permission of course. I realise I was a little…forceful yesterday."

He – what? Blinking stupidly, Kaoru started to laugh.

Getting nervous, Kyoya managed a brisk sigh. "So it was just a game on your part then?" He should have known, since when where the Hitachiin brothers ever serious? He blinked in surprise at the feel of soft lips on his own.

Pulling back, Kaoru smiled softly. "I think…I think there's no harm in just letting things go on for a bit longer." Leaving the room, he sighed slightly.

Neither of them wanted to make a commitment.

But both of them wanted that.

The thought made him laugh as he returned to class.

* * *

There was no theme today for the host club, just their usual charming, or cheeky, selves. The girls fluttered and giggled and the boys performed, Kyoya watching amongst it all like the ring master in a circus.

Tamaki's current behaviour was making that a fitting description.

Ignoring the blonde who was acting like an utter clown, the Shadow Kings eyes strayed over to Kaoru, or was it Hikaru?

No, it was Kaoru, the face just a fraction softer, frame a tiny bit slighter, and eyes a hundred times more captivating. Swallowing, Kyoya was beginning to admit defeat in that his heart seemed to have not fallen, but plummeted, for the younger brother.

Suddenly, there was a gasp and Kaoru pulled his hand back in pain, hot tea pooling on the table as Hikaru dashed to his feet, catching the younger boy.

Kyoya watched, entranced.

Hikaru's lips softly kissed the burn, which wasn't even there, the tea having been cold, before his eyes turned to his younger brother. "K-Kaoru?"

Kyoya frowned.

A blush began to creep over Kaoru's face. "H-Hikaru." A slight gasp. "Don't worry about me, it's my own carelessness."

Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

With a gasp, Hikaru pulled Kaoru into a tight embrace.

Kyoya's teeth began to grind.

Leaning forward, lips barely apart, Hikaru's face was full of concern. "No, I shouldn't have been so rough with you last night."

The pen in Kyoya's hand snapped, the sound seeming to fill the whole room.

Thankfully, no one noticed and the Shadow King quickly excused himself to get a new one. Opening his notebook, he decided to start on the first order of the day.

Ending the 'brotherly love' show.

* * *

Reviews? Anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

* * *

The weekend had arrived, and Kaoru was looking forward to some time with his brother out shopping – there was a new computer game he wanted to play and Hikaru wanted to try out the 'commoner's way' of obtaining the game.

Picking up the phone on the table as it rang, he near sang in happiness. "Hel-lo, Hitachiin residence!"

"Can you put Hikaru on?"

"Oh, hi Haruhi." Handing the phone over wordlessly, he eavesdropped on his brother who was laughing happily.

"I forgot I said I'd pick you up, yeah, we can go for something to eat later too and..."

This was all planned? Kaoru felt his shoulders droop and he sat down, staring at the vase on the table. "I don't feel so good, you go on ahead."

Hikaru was already waving at the door. "See you later!"

Hearing the door slam shut, Kaoru ran his hands through his hair. The silence was suddenly too much and, grabbing the phone, rang the first number he could remember.

It seemed that Tamaki was already out with a 'certain little brunette'.

Mori next? No, probably Hunny, yeah, Hunny.

Ten minutes later, he was still staring at the phone. Hunny had his martial arts and Mori was taking his sister to the circus. Go figure, everyone had a life but him. He snatched the phone as it rang and, freezing, managed to smile at the soft voice.

"Hunny told me you had no one to play with."

Damn that Kyoya. "No, no, it's not like that, I'm fine!" the door went and, wrenching it open, he stared at the tall, slim figure in nothing but jeans and an open shirt before him.

Kyoya hung up and grinned. "You don't seem that fine." He pressed his forehead against the younger boys and ignored the blush erupting across Kaoru's features. "You seem to have a fever."

"I'm not in the mood for games." Kaoru pointed at the door. "So out!"

"Do you have any drinks?" Head in the fridge, Kyoya was shooed off by a maid who, after firmly telling him off, sent him upstairs with the promise of drinks shortly. Poor Kauro had no choice but to follow.

"Fine, one drink then-"

Pulling back from the kiss, Kyoya smiled. "Enough of that, now, why don't you tell me what's wrong? I'm guessing your brother is off gallivanting again."

"I…he…yes."

"And he's doing the very thing he said he was going to do with you, with Haruhi who has invited Tamaki, or rather, Tamaki invited himself?"

The younger boy nodded before leading the way to his room.

Eyeing up the large bed, Kyoya was plagued with rather naughty thoughts. The impulse to act upon them was growing every moment as Kaoru, oblivious, was trying to tidy up the room and looking so cute whilst doing so.

Kauro felt himself getting thrown onto the bed and, as Kyoya crouched over him, smothering his neck with kisses, wasn't terribly sure what to do. The door went and, throwing the other boy off, tried to calm himself.

Accepting the drinks, Mr Cool as always, Kyoya handed a glass to the red head, dismissing the maid with a wave of the hand. "Now, where was I?"

"Aren't you thirsty?"

"You're mouth watering enough." Kyoya purred, pausing when Kaoru started to giggle. "Ok, that was very cheesy but what else was I supposed to say?" Accepting the drink, he glanced about the room.

It was the first time he'd ever been inside it.

"What size of bed is this? King-size?" He asked almost casually.

"Has to be, Hikaru tosses so much in his sleep."

That was it, separate rooms from now on – where was his notebook when he needed it! Kyoya stood promptly before turning and, taking the glass off the red head, pounced on him. "I would rather it was _our_ bed."

Something was occurring to Kaoru. "Are you saying I have to leave our bed, to have my own bed for it to be yours?"

"Something like that."

"Right, out." Shoving the older boy off, Kaoru frowned. "All this week it's been you, you, you – you kiss me when you want to, you interrupt my 'brotherly love' act, you only acknowledge me when its convenient for you and now you want me to change my whole life for you! Get out!"

Kyoya blinked. "You're exaggerating a little, Kaoru – I didn't mean-"

"OUT!"

Getting to his feet, Kyoya hugged the boy roughly. "No."

The younger Hitachiin ground his teeth. "Let me go, now."

"No."

"Kyoya."

"No."

Stamping on the Shadow Kings foot, Kaoru was released and he glowered at Kyoya. "I am not some…toy for you to do as you please. I'm not playing – I'm not a convenient – I'm not your convenient love! Now get out before I summon security."

Retreating, Kyoya didn't know what to say or do – this wasn't something you could calculate, this…this was true emotion and he didn't know what to do but retreat.

Stepping outside finally, he pushed his glasses up his nose before looking at the sun.

If Kaoru was convenient and only that, was it natural for him to…to ache like this?

* * *

The young Hitachiin had spent the last hour sulking, yes, sulking. He admitted to himself that he had thrown a tantrum – with good reason though.

He did not want to be used and, all week, that's what it had felt like to him.

Cautiously, there was a knock at his bedroom door and the maid looked in. "Young master, there's a delivery for you."

"Delivery?" Walking down the stairs, he found much to his dismay, joy, bewilderment and horror, a huge bunch of tulips, all deep fiery colours. On the card, it simply read 'Tulips: A declaration of love. K.'

The maid was swooning over the flowers. "They're so beautiful! She must really love you."

"Yeah." Sniffing one carefully, he couldn't help but smile.

He'd think over the weekend. And there was a lot to think about.

Such as, should he get his own room? Should he tell Hikaru everything? Should he accept Kyoya's apology?

But first of all, where to put the flowers?

Several hours later, when Hikaru failed to notice them, Kaoru just kept on smiling.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Kyoya sighed heavily on the Monday morning. He had managed, through sheer willpower, not to call on, or summon, or spy upon Kaoru. The whole day had passed slowly, and still no sign or indication came from the younger Hitachiin.

Then the host club began and, entering late because he had waited at the door to see if he could catch Kaoru before the club started, he walked to his desk and sat down heavily.

Over by the window, Kaoru was smiling as he listened to a girls lament on her homework, Hikaru next to him looking bored. No doubt in a moment Hikaru would initiate the 'brotherly love' routine and he'd have to glower through it all as his Kaoru was manhandled.

Turning to his notebook, he froze before carefully picking up a single, so purple it was almost black, tulip with a small tag attached.

It read simply 'Sorry. K.'

And Kyoya smiled.

* * *

The Host Club was about performance and plays, entertainment. The spotlight shone brightly upon the developing comical romance of Haruhi, but in the shadows, unnoticed and unseen, a love story had begun to blossom.

Despite the dust and cobwebs, it was still beautifully bright, if only anyone had noticed.

* * *

Please review - you guys are really encouraging me to write these chapters!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

* * *

Entering his room after the end of a hard Wednesday, and a harder battle with Tamaki as they both tried to escort Haruhi home, Hikaru froze.

There was something very wrong about their bedroom. The floor was messy, as usual, the tons of ornaments and commoner souvenirs littered the shelves, as usual and his clothes where littered here and there.

His clothes.

Looking through the various bundles, he began to quickly realise why the room had seemed so wrong. It was full of only his things – none of Kaorus. Sure, they shared a lot of things, but there were still a small number of things that was 'mine' and 'his'.

And all of 'his' was gone.

Leaving the room, Hikaru growled. "Kaoru!"

The door directly to his left opened. "Hikaru?"

"Where are all your things?"

"In my room."

Hikaru stared at him blankly. "But we share a room."

Smiling, Kaoru pushed his door open, revealing the soft blue walls and childish décor of a young boy's bedroom. "No, we were both given our own rooms, we just chose to ignore mine and use yours." He sighed. "It needs painted but it's liveable."

The older brother was seething. "You can't just move out!"

"It's only next door!"

"But – but it's our room!"

"Not anymore." Kaoru replied firmly. "It's yours. We both need to go through a lot of 'our' things and decide who should have what in their room." He headed to his old bedroom and opened the door. "I'm not particularly interested in the souvenirs – most of them where things you wanted more then me, but I'd like a lot of the music…"

Following along behind, Hikaru felt completely out of his depth. His little brother had just moved out, with no warning or explanation, and was now going through their things like a couple that had broken up.

Where they breaking up? Or had they been broken for a long time?

* * *

Haruhi was...feeling just slightly bamboozled, after all, what was the big deal of someone moving from one room and into the one right next door? But Hikaru was whining as he followed her like a lost dog about the host club, the change of 'partners' confusing the clientele a little.

She turned eventually. "But he's right next door."

"But it was our room!"

It was like hitting her head off a brick wall and Haruhi decided to divert attention from herself and at Tamaki. "I'm sure your lord would like to hear this."

And so he did, Tamaki standing there, feeling a bit puzzled as the red head whinged and whinged.

"So…what colour is he having the room painted?"

"Baka!" Turning, he decided that Kyoya was the one to target; after all, it would be bad for business if-

The Shadow King raised a silencing finger. "I know, I told him aqua was the perfect colour for the walls."

"You…knew?"

"I suggested it." Kyoya smiled coldly and, just before the older Hitachiin lost it completely, continued. "You're losing popularity; I felt it might help make your act a little more convincing."

"Why would it need to be convincing?!" Hikaru froze as Kyoya removed his glasses.

The Shadow King cleared his throat. "When did you last talk to Kaoru?"

"Yester -"

"Before he chose to move room? And I don't mean casual greetings."

"Well, um…I kinda…I mean, I've been a bit…preoccupied and…"

Hunny leapt up, scattering cake crumbs. "We should have a party for Kaoru!"

A silence had filled the entire room.

"I mean, a room warming party and we can have cake."

Kyoya smiled. "That's a brilliant idea, Hunny. Is Friday convenient for everybody?" Glancing over at Kaoru who was in the middle of playing chess against Mori, of whom he must have just told about moving rooms, the Shadow King smiled.

The younger Hitachiin smiled back weakly.

* * *

Friday, the designated day of the room warming party, did not start well for Hikaru who, after failing to get a good nights sleep on account of the bed being cold – he didn't have his living hot water bottle – the room being too quiet – who ever thought breathing was loud? – He was now faced with Kaoru eating breakfast.

His left eyebrow twitched.

"You know I've been ignoring you, right?"

Kaoru glanced up from his toast. "I hadn't realised, you've been acting like you have for the past few months."

An arrow felt like it had pierced the older brother's heart.

The younger continued. "In fact, you've probably looked at me more the past two days than two weeks put together."

"Alright, I get the idea!"

Standing, Kaoru smiled brightly. "If you hurry, you'll be able to catch up with Haruhi." He handed his plate to the maid and hastily went to get ready for school.

Lessons went as usual, if a bit quiet, before the host club started, and the talk of the ladies was the private party the host club where having for Kaoru.

One smiled charmingly to the older brother. "Why did you decide to move out of your room?"

Hikaru grimaced. "It was not my decision; Kaoru chose to leave for his own reasons." He watched the girl squeak and scurry off before turning to Kaoru who was sitting next to him, conversing lightly with a few of the girls.

Since when had the young Hitachiin grown the confidence to speak with others without himself leading the conversation? Hikaru scowled.

Over on the other side of the room, Kyoya took quiet and private delight in the small drama unfolding in front of him, although he had to begrudgingly admit that the twin's routine had grown suddenly more popular.

Not good if he wanted to justify its demise.

Watching the pair, he caught them sharing a glance, Hikarus left eyebrow twitching, Kaorus twitching back in reply. It seemed they were about to start their routine again – paying enough attention had answered one of the many unsolved questions on how the pair seemed to work so flawlessly.

Standing, Kaoru bid farewell to the ladies.

At that exact moment, Haruhi dropped a cup as Tamaki bumped into her and Hikaru was instantly over to see if she was alright.

Except that he'd missed his cue as Kaoru 'tripped'. He was caught and, looking up with large glassy eyes, was stunned to see Kyoya instead of Hikaru.

"H-K-Kyoya?"

The entire host club, forgetting Haruhi's broken cup, where watching the pair in rapt amazement. What had just happened? What was about to happen? Was it going to change everything?

"I saw you trip, you didn't get a fright, did you?"

Those were Hikaru's lines! Well, modified a bit but still… "I-uh…thank you." He was pulled closer suddenly, oh, now he got it. Kyoya was jealous! Well two could play at that game. "I'm sorry…I'm still so nervous about…us."

A gasp sounded as the audience edged nearer.

This was good. Kyoya smiled back, cursing the weasel. "I hope I wasn't too…" Leaning forward, he mock whispered in the younger boy's ear. "Rough."

As the girls squealed, Kaoru was released and he near ran back to the safety of the opposite side of the room. Just play it cool, he told himself. Everyone will forget soon enough.

One of his regular designations touched his arm. "Kaoru, are you…in the middle of a love triangle?"

He managed a weak smile. "Something like that."

* * *

After having to brave the ferocious maid, everyone was seated in Kaorus room enjoying the snacks and drinks they had literally fought to bring up the stairs. It appeared that the maid had a sheer hatred for any of the masters or guests having to carry anything heavier than a pin.

Sipping his drink, Hikaru grinned at Haruhi. "What would commoners be doing right now?"

"Spin the bottle?" Haruhi spoke without thinking and flinched as Tamaki's ears perked suddenly.

"How does that work?"

She panicked slightly. "It's really boring actually – you would prefer…prefer…truth or dare!" Great, another game she didn't really want to play.

"Truth or dare?" Kyoya spoke thoughtfully. "How would that be played?"

"Well, someone starts and asks someone else truth or dare. If they say truth, they can be asked any question, and if they say dare, they can be told to do something. If they don't want to do either, they have to do a forfeit." She sighed as the boys all grinned at the thought. "I'll start. Tamaki, truth or dare?"

"Truth – no, dare!"

Hikaru grinned. "I dare you to run around the room quacking like a duck whilst hopping on one leg!"

The blonde thought for a moment. "Truth?"

Kyoya smiled darkly. "What was your suggestion for next week's theme?"

Wrestling with his conscience, common sense and ego, Tamaki chose to make an idiot of himself and, true to word, ran around the room quacking like a duck whilst hopping on one leg.

He promptly turned to Hikaru. "Truth or dare!"

"Truth."

Haruhi smiled. "What's your greatest fear?"

The older Hitachiin shifted uncomfortably. "Heights." Turning to Kaoru, he grinned. "Truth or dare."

"Dare."

Hunny jumped up. "To eat an entire cake in less than a minute!"

Accepting the small cupcake, Kaoru happily ate it much to everyone's annoyance that he got off easily. "Mori, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Tamaki grinned slowly. "Who do you like?"

"Hunny."

After a pause, Mori turned to Hunny. "Truth or dare?

The game continued for a long time, having Kyoya quote several poems, Haruhi revealing her least favourite things, Tamaki being made to dress like a girl on one occasion, run around the room on all fours barking like a dog and, lastly, failing to juggle.

Laughing, Hikaru noticed that they were running low on snacks and, having just had to impersonate Tamaki, which everyone thought was accurate apart form the blonde himself, turned to Kyoya. "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

This was going to be difficult. "What do you write in your notebook?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go down to the kitchen, past the maid and bring up more snacks and drinks without her catching you."

Kyoya thought for a moment, weighing up his calculations and sums for the probability of succeeding. It was slim. "What's the forfeit?"

Thinking quickly, Hikaru grinned. "Apart from Haruhi, kiss someone in this room for ten seconds."

There was a long pause before, sighing, Kyoya stood up. "Looks like I'll have to make the obvious choice…" Grabbing Kaoru and pulling him to his feet, he pressed his lips to the other who, startled, forgot to close his mouth before Kyoya seized the opportunity and deepened the kiss.

Bouncing, Hunny laughed. "1…2…3…"

Blinking in shock, Hikaru gawped.

"4…5…6…7…"

Tamaki was trying to make his legs move to pull the pair apart; especially when Kyoya slid his hand to the base of Kaorus back so that the younger boy couldn't pull back.

"8…9…10…10…10..."

Finally, Kyoya released Kaoru who promptly fell back onto the floor, gasping for breath. Sitting on the floor, the Shadow King pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Haruhi, truth or dare?"

* * *

A few hours later, Haruhi informed the host club that she had to leave now and, immediately, both Hikaru and Tamaki offered to take her home. During this debate, Hunny informed Kaoru that he too should leave as he had to train early the following morning.

Mori just nodded to indicate that he was also planning on leaving and, yawning, Kyoya said he too should make a move.

Waiting outside, Kaoru waved off the car that contained Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki, all still arguing and, five minutes later, he waved off Mori and Hunny, laughing as Hunny gave him another cake.

After a few moments comfortable silence, Kaoru looked at his watch and frowned before looking at Kyoya. "Your car should have arrived by now."

"It would have, if I had called for it." Placing his arm around the younger boy's shoulders he smiled mischievously. "Now, why don't you give me that guided tour of your room now?"

Grinning back, Kaoru led the way, opening his door before pointing at the desk. "The penthouse suite contains my own private office there, and my ensuite is just through that door. The walk-in-wardrobe is stationed next to the entertainment centre," his computer was indicated, "and lastly, the bed."

"I think we should have a closer inspection of that bed." Looping his arms round the smaller boy's waist, he nuzzled his ear gently. "Well?"

Cautiously, Kaoru let himself be led to the bed where he was gently placed and a soft kiss was shared. He was surprised when Kyoya abruptly rolled onto his back and lay next to the red head. "Kyoya?"

Placing a kiss on the boy's cheek, he smiled. "I'm not going to pounce on you like last time, don't worry."

"I don't mind."

The Shadow King raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you rather talk?"

"We can talk later…" Kaoru grinned. "We don't get that much time alone."

"We don't get any time alone."

"So…"

Kyoya grinned. "So…?"

"You know."

"Do I?"

The younger Hitachiin raised his eyebrows, could it be that the cold Shadow King was playing with him? "You're just trying to make me say it."

"Say what?"

"Well I won't." Seeing Kyoya's surprised look, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, deepening it slowly until Kyoya rolled him over. Kaoru giggled as his neck was attacked in a mixture of kisses and gentle bites. "Hey, don't leave any marks!"

"Then you really shouldn't have teased."

"You where the one -"

Kyoya pulled back from his kiss and, swiftly, rolled onto his back again, pulling Kaoru onto his chest where he simply hugged him. "Now, let's just talk for a bit."

"Why?"

"Because," he kissed Kaoru gently, "I don't want you to think I'm using you. That you're just something convenient to play around with."

Closing his eyes, the younger boy happily snuggled into the others chest. "Thanks."

"I like the colour of the paint."

"You chose it."

"That's beside the point."

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kyoya tried to move before realising that the weight on his chest was that of Kaoru who had dozed off during their conversation. Rubbing sleep filled eyes, the Shadow King realised he had fallen asleep also, and, the sound that had disturbed him from his slumber was now opening the door.

"Kaoru, you should -" Hikaru froze at the sight of Kyoya, sleep ruffled, lying on his brothers bed with his brother fast asleep on top of him. The older brother spoke slowly, and carefully. "Kyoya, why are you still here?"

The Shadow King carefully shifted Kaoru off him and moved off the bed. "My car broke down coming here, its being seen to and one should be arriving shortly." He yawned. "I was talking to Kaoru whilst I was waiting and it seems we fell asleep."

Hikaru frowned. "Where's the car now?"

"I'll phone and check." Opening his cell phone, Kyoya quickly dialled the number he needed. "Is the car ready?" Nodding, he sighed. "And you should be here in…? Yes, the Hitachiin residence." Nodding again, he hung up. "It'll be here in ten minutes."

"We'll wait outside then." Leading the way, Hikaru finally decided to ask. "Why did you kiss…kiss…"

"Kaoru?" Kyoya smiled. "I wasn't going to face the maid."

"But why him?"

The Shadow King shrugged. "Why?"

The older Hitachiin hissed softly as he hopped from one foot to the other, agitated. "This is Kaoru."

"Jealous?" The older boy immediately berated himself, although the look on Hikarus face was priceless.

"Kyoya, why would I be jealous of you kissing my brother? If it was Haruhi…" He trailed off. "I just wanted to know why him and not…Tamaki."

"Could you picture that?" The older boy replied. "He wouldn't stay still, would call me indecent and then cover Haruhi's eyes and ruined the evening for Kaoru. I wouldn't try to kiss anyone who could knock me out with one blow, and you dared me, leaving Kaoru." And of course, he did like Kaoru, a lot.

Nodding slowly and watching the car pass security and roll up the gravel driveway, Hikaru sighed. "Fine, but don't try and steal our act – I wasn't impressed with your half attempt at the brotherly love routine. I'd have had the girls fainting."

"If you had caught him and not run over to Haruhi." Kyoya smiled darkly at the stunned look before entering his car. "Say goodnight to Kaoru for me, and tell him I'll have to come visit again."

Hikaru had every intention not to pass on that message. The thought of Kyoya – a cold, scary and suspicious character – being so friendly with innocent, naive Kaoru…

No. It wasn't going to happen; he wouldn't let that spider trap his brother in his web. Waving cheerfully, he turned back to the house, oblivious to the cobwebs that had already been made without his knowledge.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

* * *

Tamaki smiled at the girls in front of him, offering a hand as rose petals appeared from nowhere. His smile faded when he realised the girls where looking elsewhere, that being…Kaoru sitting at a table doing his homework with Kyoya leaning over him pointing out some mistakes.

And was that Kyoyas hand on Kaorus thin shoulder, the Shadow Kings mouth a little too close to the others ear as he whispered the corrections?

Shaking his head, Tamaki blamed it all on the mental scarring caused by the pair kissing during truth or dare on Friday – the image was still haunting him. Turning to look back at the girl he was currently charming, he admitted defeat as she squealed as Kyoyas hand slid down Kaorus arm and rested on the boy's hand.

On the other side of the room, Hikaru was actually hissing at the sight in front of him, Haruhi looking at him curiously. "Kyoya has taken almost all my customers!"

She watched the pair for a moment. "He has craftily turned something innocent into a selling point, its just classic Kyoya."

Hikaru admitted defeat in that it was typical Kyoya behaviour. Well, thought pattern. Kyoya usually used others to further his plans. "Kaoru!"

Looking up, the younger Hitachiin smiled. "Yes?"

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Nearly." A few final words and he closed the book. "Finished! Thank you Kyoya for your help." He froze as the other brought his face close, cupping the younger boys chin as he softly murmured in a voice clear enough for everyone to hear.

"You can pay be back tonight, in kind."

Blushing, Kaoru watched him walk away before turning to Hikaru. "Do you want me to go over the homework with you?"

"Later." Catching his brother's eye, he quirked his left eyebrows and the gesture was returned. Their act about to begin.

Haruhi sighed as Kaoru suddenly dropped his homework, tears filling his eyes.

"H-Hikaru? Have I been ignoring you?"

This was different, even Hikaru seemed slightly surprised, but he hid it well.

"You've been spending all your time with Kyoya." The older brother sniffed, catching Kaorus waist expertly as his brother held onto his shoulders, identical bodies locking together. "I've…missed your warmth."

The girls were drinking in every word.

Kaoru turned his face to the side as a blush crept across his face. "H-Hikaru?"

The girls squealed loudly, jumping to their feet and talking to the pair, even pulling Kyoya away from his notebook to ask questions.

The Shadow King caught Kaoru around the waist and whispered, for no one else to hear, into his ear. "I wasn't lying."

The blush on Kaorus face revealed all.

And the love triangle was born.

* * *

Tuesday saw to Kyoya and Hikaru declaring war over Kaoru during the host club, the young Hitachiin first spilling 'hot' tea over his finger, Hikaru about to launch into their routine when Kyoya literally stepped in to deal with the 'burnt' finger himself.

Hikaru then intercepted Kyoya before he could help Kaoru with his homework and, when the homework was done, insisted Kaoru entertain the ladies with him.

The victory was stolen in the last minute when Kyoya loudly whispered in Kaorus ear that he wanted the young Hitachiins help after the club with the tidying up. And it was not an innocent invitation.

* * *

Wednesday started just as quickly, Kyoya making the first move by simply asking Kaoru if he would like to look at the theme ideas for next week. And perhaps help him by modelling some outfits in private…

Hikaru waited until the right moment before initiating the brotherly love routine, but this time Kyoya was accidentally involved when he knocked over the stack of papers on his desk, giving Kaoru a 'paper cut'. The older Hitachiin leapt into the moment and rescued his brother from the big bad Kyoya.

He was loudly informed by the Shadow King that 'big and bad' where two of the things Kaoru liked about him.

The blush on Kaorus face declared Kyoya as the winner again.

* * *

Thursday saw to a change in pace when Hikaru literally whisked Kaoru off his feet and kept the boy firmly on his lap. Despite all of Kyoyas, and even Tamaki's effort, Kaoru wasn't released and was blushing almost the entire time.

Hikaru managed to score one win.

* * *

On Friday, Kaoru failed to appear and, after theatrical accusations between Hikaru and Kyoya, Haruhi decided enough was enough and went to look for the younger Hitachiin before either of the other boys could sneak off without the others notice.

She found him relatively easily, sitting on the roof despite the coolness of the air and watching the clouds. Smiling in response to the one he gave her, she was slightly surprised to see that his eyes looked sad.

"What's wrong?" Sitting next to Kaoru she waited patiently.

He just sighed. "Hikaru."

"I must admit, this whole love triangle idea is getting out of hand."

"It is." He looked at her for a moment, as if trying to decide what to say next before turning away. "I wouldn't mind so much, but Hikaru barely speaks to me when we're at home, it seems he only wants my attention in front of Kyoya."

Haruhi remained quiet for a moment. "Maybe he's just jealous." She hesitated for a moment. "You are, after all, his brother."

"You make me sound like an old toy he's only interested in when another child picks it up." He laughed softly. "I guess I am."

"You mean a lot more to him than that – whenever we're together he always talks about you."

"Funny that, whenever we're together, he always talks about you." Patting her hand, he rose to his feet. "You should ask about his feelings for you instead of worrying about mine."

Watching him walk away, Haruhi wandered what she had missed in the conversation. And why did Kaoru sound as if he had simply fallen out with a friend, and not with his own brother?

And why would he tell her to think about herself and Hikaru, when he should have been desperate to keep Hikaru to himself?

Perhaps the older Hitachiin wasn't the only one who had lost interest in an old toy, and found something better to play with.

* * *

Once the host club had finished for the day, Kyoya informed everyone that their 'manager' – Renge – wanted to discuss changing a few things in the host club and, if they wanted to, they could probably grab something to eat before she arrived.

When the host club had emptied, the Shadow King turned round to watch the girl come out of the back room, looking decidedly flustered. "You're the one that asked to speak with me before the meeting."

"But why did I have to hide amongst all the old costumes?"

"I'd have thought you'd have enjoyed that since you dress up so much." He replied before sighing. "What is it you wished to discuss?"

"You and Kaoru."

He nodded. "The love triangle act has proved popular, and our profit has increased nicely compared to last week."

Renge sighed and rested her head on her hands, watching the boy in front of her carefully. "The girls were saying a few weeks ago that the brotherly love act had begun to lose its captivation, or more accurately, the pair playing the part had seemed to have lost interest in the roles they played."

"That most likely explains the drop in their designations during that time."

"And then suddenly, from nowhere, there's a love triangle – it sounds like a plan only Tamaki would come up with and you would never agree to it, normally." She leaned forward. "Not everyone was watching Haruhi, Tamaki and Hikaru."

"How long have you been watching?"

"Just over three weeks." She smiled at his sharp look. "That's how long you two have been going out, isn't it?"

Kyoya smiled. "We've never 'gone out'. It seems you've been mistaken in –"

"You don't have to 'go out' to share kisses and longing looks." Holding out a stack of paper, she grinned. "And now, my proposition for next week."

Looking through it, the Shadow King sighed. "No one will ever agree."

"I'm sure you'll make them."

The door opened and Mori entered with Hunny on his shoulders, the blonde grinning. "Hello Renge!"

"Hello Hunny!" She smiled as everyone else entered. "Now, I have a few ideas for the host club…"

The ideas included Hunny and Mori remaining as they were, Tamaki being solely the 'king' of the host club with Haruhi becoming a more wistful and distant character from them all. Hikaru, she demanded, should play the role of a mischievous practical joker – by himself.

And Kyoya and Kaoru where to replace the 'brotherly love' act which had become stale, with the forbidden love of two boys, slowly growing in confidence with their relationship as their love for one another grew.

Hikaru growled. "That's stupid – Kaoru and I work as a team!"

"It's worth a try." Kyoya stated. "Why don't we give it one week, and if any of the ideas bring in less profit than their predecessors, they will be changed back immediately." He smiled at them all. "After all, we don't want to upset the manager."

Sighing, Tamaki looked around. "It'll be strange, Hikaru and Kaoru not doing a double act." He wasn't looking convinced. "But if it's only a week…"

"Excellent, now onto next week's theme." The Shadow King smiled darkly. "I was thinking 'Fairy Tales'."

* * *

Please keep the reviews coming!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

Hi everyone - thanks for all the brilliant reviews we've been getting, a few in particular have really made our day. But, onto the fic, and this is the penultimate chapter - just one left after this!

* * *

The weekend passed quickly for Kaoru who had been drafted in to research the various fairy tales that Kyoya had selected; making notes of what character should be played by which host member.

Some were ridiculously easy, and the rest proved difficult, even more so with Kyoyas insistence on frequent 'breaks' or, more appropriately, whenever he got the urge to start kissing the younger boy.

Which had been often, apparently, Kaoru reflected as he glanced up at mirror as he was writing, he looked particularly beautiful when deep in thought. Shaking his head, he looked away and back at his lists of notes.

He was grateful that his mother owned a clothing business, acquiring the costumes had been ridiculously easy compared to thinking up the roles. His thoughts where suddenly interrupted when Hikaru entered his room.

"Kaoru? I wasn't expecting you in."

"And you came into my room?" The younger brother asked incredulously.

Hikaru grinned sheepishly. "I was going to surprise you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I was talking with Haruhi, and she kind of made me realise that…" He trailed off and shrugged. "I'm sorry."

For a long moment, Kaoru was silent before he stood up and roughly hugged his brother, for the first time in months he had actually embraced him for any reason other than their routine. "Its alright, I never blamed you."

"Who did you blame?"

Pulling back, he smiled softly, golden eyes bright. "Myself, but don't worry, I forgave myself a long time ago as well." Glancing out of his window, Kaoru sighed. "I realised there was no point in crying over something that, if I wanted to, I could change."

Hikaru blinked as his shoulder was patted gently. "Is that why you moved out?"

"It's only next door, but yes, if I have to start changing I might as well start right from the beginning." The room was indicated. "And this is as good a place as any."

"Yeah." Watching his brother return to his desk and pick up his pen, Hikaru found himself wondering when he had missed his brother changing and, saddened; he left his brothers room and entered his own.

* * *

The line up, and costumes, where revealed on Monday just before the host club began. Tamaki was to play Prince Charming, Haruhi was to be Cinderella, Mori and Hunny where the Giant and Jack, from Jack and the beanstalk, Hikaru was Peter Pan and Kyoya was the Big Bad Wolf.

Kaoru was mortified to realise he was playing Little Red Riding Hood, and wondered how on earth his notes had been changed without his knowing – he was supposed to be Captain Hook!

Thinking it over, he realised he wouldn't have cut a very good Captain Hook, Kyoya on the other hand…

"This is – is…" Hikaru growled. "Kaoru and I are supposed to dress the same!"

"I thought it best to have you dressed differently for this week's new act." Kyoya replied coolly as he carefully moved the sharp grey felt ears on his head. His waistcoat, to which he wore nothing underneath, was also grey and trimmed with fur that matched his wristlets and tail. Grey trousers finished the outfit along with smart shoes. "And Peter Pan suited your new role."

The older Hitachiin was not impressed. "And why is Kaoru Little Red Riding Hood?" He indicated the red cloak on his brother, the outfit underneath was thankfully only roughly cut trousers and a simple shirt. "How does that fit his new role?"

"Because," the Shadow King placed his arms round Kaoru's thin waist, "the Big Bad Wolf gets to eat up Little Red Riding Hood." He smiled at Kaoru. "I was working on a few script ideas…"

Watching the pair, Haruhi could only smile before unlocking the doors to the third music room. Next to her, Tamaki followed persistently. "Tamaki."

"But I'm Prince Charming! And Cinderella marries -"

Indicating her dress of rags, Haruhi smirked. "But only after the fairy godmother made her go to the ball."

Looking dejected, he sulked as the first of the girls entered the room, exclaiming over the various costumes and how they suited the hosts. Unbelievably, Hunny and Mori received the most attention for their paired outfit.

Pouring tea and speaking softly, Kaoru laughed gently to the girls many remarks on his bright red cloak, to which he only replied that his little show would soon begin. When he had a small crowd of girls questioning what this 'act' was, Kyoya came to the rescue.

Well, not quite.

Strong arms looping the thin waist, Kyoya growled in Kaoru's ear. "Hello, Little Red."

"Hello, Wolf." Kaoru replied as he turned round in Kyoyas hold, noses suddenly only inches apart, the small squeals catching the attention of a larger number of girls. And now it was time for the act. "What big ears you have."

"All the better to hear your beautiful voice." Purred Kyoya, gently nipping one of Korus ears, nuzzling it much to the younger boy's amusement.

"And what big eyes you've got."

"All the better to admire your beauty." Leaving the ear, he kissed just above each eye gently.

"And what big teeth you have."

"All he better to taste you with." The soft kiss on the lips made Kaoru blush a similar shade to his cloak as all the girls squealed, several fainting.

Kaoru pulled back. "I didn't even get to say how big your –"

"If it's what I think it is, that might be just a little too rude." The Shadow King replied as he reluctantly let Kaoru go to check that the girls were coming back round from fainting. He was told by several to go back and finish eating Kaoru, much to his own amusement.

Watching the host club working effortlessly with its customers, the young Hitachiin smiled, wondering if he should tell Kyoya that he was going to say 'heart'.

* * *

That night saw to Kaoru being ignored on the most part by Hikaru, and the older brother eventually paid a visit to the younger brother's room several hours later.

He was not happy.

"Why did you agree to do different costumes?"

"Like Kyoya said, it made sense – and no, I didn't choose Little Red Riding Hood,"

Hikaru frowned. "Then why did you wear the outfit?"

"Did you want me to wear yours?" Kaoru replied seriously. "And the only other outfit I could have worn would have been Haruhis, if I didn't mind the dress being a little short."

Playing both scenarios in his head, Hikaru had to nod begrudgingly. "I still don't like it."

"Well you did get more attention than normal from Haruhi, isn't that good?"

Why had his brother brought up Haruhi? Hikaru shook his head. "And?"

"Don't you want her to spend more time with you?" The younger brother hid his smile at his brother's dreamy look. "And since I have to spend this week with Kyoya, she's bound to talk to you more since you're all alone."

Nodding, Hikaru had to silently admit that yes, Kaoru had a point. "But I don't like Kyoya getting so close to you – he actually kissed you!"

"Butterfly kisses." The younger replied, demonstrating by just, but not quite, pressing his lips to his wrist. "There's about as much meaning in a butterfly kiss as an air kiss." He was quite glad that Hikaru was oblivious to the much deeper kisses shared between himself and the Shadow King.

Thinking, Hikaru suddenly grinned. "I know what to do!" And with that, he left the room.

"Hikaru? Hikaru?! What are you planning on doing?!"

* * *

The host club was entertaining its guests as usual, their costumes creating as much, if not more, of a stir today than it had yesterday, the girls having familiarised themselves with various scenes from the stories that they could play into.

And Tamaki, begrudgingly, had to admit that acting out the kiss scene from sleeping beauty was easy, quick, and had the girls fainting at the thought.

On the other side of the room, Kyoya finished his last calculations in his notebook and was pleased to see that they had already made a complete profit. Glancing at the club, he spotted the bright red cloak and decided to start having a little fun for himself. There was nothing quite as delightful as showing off his little secret in broad daylight.

Circling the narrow waist with his arms, he bent to nibble Kaoru's ear but froze instead when something didn't seem quite right. Turning the boy in front of him round, he frowned. "Hikaru, why are you wearing Kaoru's costume?" Looking about, he noticed that there was a distinct lack of Peter Pan. "And where is he?"

"In the back room still – he refused to get changed." Watching Kyoya head in that direction, Hikaru frowned. "Hey, no one else can tell the difference between-" Hikarus arm was caught by one of his customers.

Slipping into the back room, Kyoya smiled at Kaoru sitting on the floor in his Ouran uniform. Slipping his arms round the boys waist, he smiled, the embrace feeling much better compared to the fake Little Red.

"Kyoya?" Kaoru raised his eyebrows. "Why are you here and -" His sentence was interrupted by a firm kiss, that quickly deepened.

Pushing the younger boy onto the floor, the Shadow King let his hands quickly unbutton the blazer and slide under the shirt, Kaoru moaning into the kiss slightly at the sudden touch.

"Hey, Kaoru -" Hikaru frowned to see his brother beginning to get changed with Kyoya on the other side of the room sifting through a box of old costumes. "You're finally getting changed?"

"It's bad for business otherwise." The young Hitachiin replied with a lot more coolness than he felt. "But since you're here, can I get my own costume back?"

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru sighed. "Fine…"

Later, as Kyoya loosely held Kaoru after just finishing their little routine, the Shadow King looked at the young boy critically. "Are you alright?"

"We were almost caught." Kaoru sighed. "I hate all this sneaking around – and I'd hate it even more if Hikaru found out by walking in on us."

Thinking, Kyoya reached a decision. "If you think it wise, tell him."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not." Letting his hand slide from Kaoru's shoulder to the thin waist. He smiled. "You're not some dirty little secret, your mine." His smile darkened slightly. "And the sooner everyone knows, the sooner they can all get their eyes off you."

Kaoru raised his eyebrows. "Don't break out the collar and leash just yet; I'll tell Hikaru tonight hopefully, everyone else can wait until later." He chewed his lip. "Is there anyone you want to tell?"

"The only people who I would even consider telling, have already half figured it out themselves." He smiled. "They keep asking why I'm so happy, and who the lucky person behind it all is."

"They'd have a fit if they saw me."

Smirking, Kyoya looked at the younger boy. "My father has been saying for years to get on good relations with the Hitachiin family, what better kind of relation than the youngest son?"

"How very convenient."

"You can say the exact same but with the Ohtori family." The Shadow King replied firmly before looking at the room again. "I see we're being called over."

Kaoru smiled as he headed off. "Just be gentle when you do decide to finally eat me!"

* * *

The chance to tell Hikaru everything didn't so much as arise, as throw itself at him, screaming for him to start talking. That moment came in the form of Hikaru, standing in Kaoru's room, seething with anger.

"Why didn't you just play along?"

"I didn't want to." Kaoru sighed.

"You want to be…" The older brother wrinkled his nose. "He's always hugging and touching you – little kisses and nips – that's something even we don't do in our act!"

Raising his head, the moment had finally arrived. "Hikaru, haven't you noticed it yet?" The blank look was answer to that. "You barely perform the act with me anyway, and it has so little feeling in it that it looks just like an act – even to our most devoted fans. All you ever do is hang about Haruhi – didn't you ever once think about our act during that time?"

Frowning, Hikaru shifted his weight from foot to foot. "What does any of that have to do with you refusing to try and trick everyone today?"

"Because there's no point in playing those games anymore – everyone can see through them."

"Only Haruhi can tell us apart."

"Kyoya can as well." Kaoru waited for the accusation, but after a moment, realised that Hikaru was struggling with the idea of a guy being able to tell them apart, and not the girls they had always spoken of. "Hikaru, I really like Kyoya."

The older twin frowned. "But…he's…he's the Shadow King – of course he'll be able to tell us apart, he noticed every tiny detail, it doesn't mean anything."

"It does, it means a lot to me – to me and him." He was going to have to be blunt; his brother was simply refusing to see all the pieces. "Kyoya and I are going out together – we're a couple."

"But…he's Kyoya." Hikaru suddenly moved forward. "Why didn't you tell me you liked guys? We could have found someone nice for -"

"You know it doesn't work like that." Getting to his feet, he was surprised as his arm was caught. "Hikaru, let go."

The older brother's anger suddenly came back. "Why are you doing this? Is it to get back at me for spending time with other people? Why does it have to be Kyoya? He's a cold hearted snake!"

"Hey, I love Kyoya!"

Silence filled the room as the sudden words slowly faded.

Hikaru managed a shaky breath. "Do you really love him?" He watched his brother nod. "Love him more than me?"

Pausing, even Kaoru was unsure of the answer. "It's a different…love. You're my brother, and always will be, but he's…"

"How long?"

"Sorry?"

"How long?!"

Kaoru blinked. "Four, five weeks."

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner? You and he have been doing who knows what and you didn't think to tell me?! Why didn't you tell me straight away?!"

"I did, you just didn't listen!" The younger Hitachiin groaned inwardly, he really didn't want to fall out with Hikaru about this, and the fight was going to simply escalate. How could two people so similar, misunderstand so badly?

"I've always listened! All you ever do is whine and moan and interfere!"

"You're the one -"

Hikaru growled. "And now you turn round and say I didn't listen?! You weren't listening to me when you moved room; you didn't listen to me the countless times I asked if you were alright!"

"I always answered; you were just never there to hear them!"

Grabbing his brother's arm, Hikaru dragged Kaoru down the stairs and then out the front door where, he promptly left him.

Kaoru blinked. How had this happened? Shivering in the cold, he sat down and waited. They had fought as children – never with their fists, just words, but often Hikaru had shut him out – the room, the kitchen, bathroom – and would afterwards explain he hadn't wanted to hit him.

But he'd never locked him out the house before!

The door opened, and, turning round to see his brother, Kaoru had a few bags thrown at him before the door shut again. "Hikaru! Why are you doing this?" Hitting the door, he frowned when it opened slightly.

"I don't want to see you right now, so go somewhere for the night!" The door shut again sharply.

Hitting it, Kaoru growled. "You can't escape me that easily! There are pictures of me in there, and you'll catch sight of me every time you catch a mirror with the corner of your eye! Hikaru!" Giving up, he collected his things and started to walk.

Just his luck his parents where away for goodness knows how long on business trips – and Hikaru wouldn't even have to tell the servants anything since they'd think he was Kaoru as well as himself.

Where to go?

Opening his phone, he decided to try the first number that came to his head – other than Kyoyas, if Hikaru found out he was staying there he'd be locked out for months. So it was Tamaki.

"Hello!"

Cringing, Kaoru sighed. "Hi Tamaki, is it ok if I stay over tonight? I'm locked out." He frowned at several murmurs in the background. "Tamaki?"

"You can't really stay over tonight – my grandmothers here, but Kyoya just offered to put you up for the night!"

"Kyoyas…there?"

"Of course! I'll put you on to him!" There was a rustle before a much calmer voice was put on.

"Kaoru?"

The young Hitachiin cursed his bad luck, and praised his good luck that Kyoya was there. A friendly voice that would probably have him locked out for a month. "Hikaru lost it, and locked me out – I didn't do much though to calm the situation."

"Don't blame yourself, where are you? I'll have a car pick you up."

"Thanks." Wiping away the tears that had begun to fall down his cheeks, Kaoru simply waited. There wasn't anything left to do.

* * *

Gently hugging the smaller boy, Kyoya wordlessly handed over another tissue as Kaoru finished recounting everything that had happened so far. He had felt extremely guilty when he had found the boy sitting on the pavement and crying – it was something he couldn't even begin to understand.

Kaoru loved his brother, he simply saw his as rivals, people to succeed.

Stroking the younger boys back, he blinked at the next comment.

"He seemed to have been really upset at the thought of us being close."

Kissing one of Kaoru's soft, smooth cheeks, Kyoya smiled, this was a feeling he understood. "He's probably jealous at the idea of anyone touching you."

At that, Kaoru frowned. "Why? He's my brother."

"And yet you've both never had previous girlfriends, or boyfriends, he probably felt that you belonged to him – in a loving way – and that until he had found someone, no one would ever touch you." Kyoya smiled. "He probably thinks I'm some thief that stole his most valued possession."

Thinking the thought over, the young Hitachiin could see a sort of twisted logic. It was that same feeling he had felt at times as Hikaru grew closer to Haruhi and spurned him in return. Except months of that feeling had been crushed and condensed into a single moment.

Kaoru stiffened. His brother must have felt betrayed – how could he have been so stupid? He groaned. "I should never have ever done this – I should have waited until Hikaru had fully left me!"

"Why though? Aren't you allowed to be happy?" Kyoya frowned; he didn't quite appreciate his lover saying he regretted falling in love. He blinked at the soft kiss on his lips.

"I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you sure you're not telepathic?"

"I'm sure, you just looked pained, that's all." Kaoru sighed. "Your right though, I shouldn't be regretting being happy – I'm as entitled to it as Hikaru, I just feel bad though at so carelessly trampling over his feelings."

"He's been doing that to you for months though." The Shadow King pointed out, letting go his hold on the younger boy so he could fetch a warm drink for Kaoru.

The young Hitachiin laughed suddenly, frightening Kyoya at the unexpected noise. "You may not believe it but, even though Hikaru is physically stronger, emotionally, I'm a lot more developed – a little rejection isn't going to damage me."

Kissing the soft red hair, Kyoya smiled. "Good." Placing the drink down, he sighed suddenly. "You can use the bed and I'll use the futon for tonight."

"Why?"

"Your brother would kill me if he thought we had shared a bed." Kyoya suddenly groaned. "Nope, too late for that – he already caught us at that one during your room warming party, and he won't believe my excuse now."

Kaoru laughed again. "It looks like that evil has been committed, and he already knows about the hugging and kissing to some degree." He shook his head. "You use the bed, I'll use the futon." Getting up, he yawned. "I'm going to brush my teeth and call it an early night."

Having already brushed his teeth, Kyoya thought the situation through quietly. The problem was, there was a lot he really wanted to do to Kaoru, but at the moment most of it would be a bad idea. He spotted Kaoru leaving the bathroom in his pyjamas bottoms and nothing else.

Looked like he would have to call it an early night as well, and get a cold shower.

Sitting down, Kaoru smiled. "I'll use the futon."

"You're the guest, you should have the bed."

"I'm an uninvited guest, you get the bed."

"You're uninvited, but fully welcomed, you get the bed." Kissing Kaoru softly, Kyoya smirked. "Then we're agreed that -"

"You get the bed." Kaoru blinked as he was suddenly scooped up before being taken into the bedroom and tossed onto the large double bed. "Kyoya?"

The Shadow King was about to leave, paused, looked at Kaoru to say goodnight and all self control left him at the sight of the younger boy sitting dishevelled on his bed.

Being pinned down, Kaoru was beginning to realise why Kyoya had insisted on him having the bed. The kiss was finally broken and the Shadow King started to explore the bare chest in front of him. "Err, Kyoya?"

"Yes?" Judging by the catch in Kaoru's breath, he had a sensitive spot just under that rib there.

"Kyoya!"

Blinking, he looked up at Kaoru. "What?"

"I think you should have the bed and I'll have the futon, or even the other way around." He sighed, hoping that he hadn't hurt Kyoyas feelings and was surprised at the gentle kiss he received instead.

"I was pushing it, I know, I just couldn't resist." Lying down, he hooked his arm round Kaoru's waist and hugged him. "Is this fine?"

Yawning, Kaoru smiled. "It's good." And, after just moments, fell asleep.

Kyoya kissed the boy again before sighing. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Please review! Your thoughts are appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

This is the last chapter, I hope the ending is ok for everyone! It was really hard to think of one that would be both probable, and yet interesting to read...

* * *

Waking up slowly, Kaoru yawned, opening his golden eyes partially before closing them again and snuggling into the warmth next to him. Sitting up sharply, he looked at Kyoya who was fast asleep, his face as peaceful as an angel.

Now how to wake him?

Grinning, he leaned forward and kissed the sleepers lips softly, only to squeak as he grabbed and pulled down into a deeper kiss.

"That's how you wake someone up in the morning." The Shadow King yawned before rolling over. "Try again later…"

Of course, Kyoya wasn't a morning person.

It was a good thing Kaoru was.

* * *

Haruhi sighed in exasperation as Hikaru continued to moan, she didn't understand exactly what was wrong, just that Kaoru had done something so bad that Hikaru was worried that he wouldn't be able to forgive him.

What could the younger brother have done? She had tried to talk to Kaoru a few times during the day, but Hikaru either pulled her away, or scared Kaoru off so that she was simply left to think of her own scenarios.

Most involved murder, and she didn't think Kaoru was capable of that, and suspected that Hikaru would probably forgive him for that anyway.

Entering the host club, she was surprised to see Kyoya and Kaoru talking quietly, the Shadow King resting a reassuring hand on the smaller boys shoulder. It seemed that Kyoya knew what was wrong, and she was still left in the dark.

The Shadow King stood up. "Everyone, Kaoru and I have an announcement to make before the host club starts."

Hikaru looked like he was pleading with his brother silently.

The young Hitachiin sighed before standing up. "I've already informed Hikaru of this matter, but I think some of you won't be too surprised. Kyoya and I are now an official couple; I hope you can all accept this." He bowed slightly before sitting again.

Exclaiming loudly, Hunny turned to Mori. "I thought they'd announce it next week!" Handing over some money to the, although you couldn't tell, victorious Mori.

The silent giant smiled. "Bets."

Nodding, Kaoru looked at Tamaki who seemed to be having a moral dilemma.

"Mother can't love the son!"

Kyoya smirked. "But father can love the daughter?"

"It's immoral! It's worse than that pair doing their brotherly love routine – at least that was an act!" Tamaki thought for a moment. "It's a bad example to be setting!"

"We'll keep the matter strictly private." The Shadow King replied coldly. "Haruhi? Do you have any objections?"

Haruhi frowned before turning to Hikaru. "Is this why you were so upset?"

"Yes!"

"I see." She looked at the two boys. "As long as it's not being shoved in my face, I can't really object, so there's not much point in asking. Although I think it's rather convenient between you both."

Hunny scowled. "That's mean."

She shrugged. "It's true." Her gaze then turned to first, Kyoya, then Kaoru. "Wont your father abject, Kyoya? And Kaoru, I think you should have a word with your brother."

The young Hitachiin nodded and, after a glance, the pair left the room silently.

Tamaki shook his head. "Kyoya, I demand you stop this at once!"

"No." Picking up his notebook, he opened it. "We should begin our performances soon; the main profit margin is in our first hour of opening…"

* * *

Sitting on the roof, Kaoru sighed as his brother stood by the railings. "I'm sorry."

"Where did you go last night?"

"I tried Tamaki, but his grandmother was there and before I had the chance to try Mori, Tamaki had informed Kyoya and the arrangements where made."

"Did you…?"

Kaoru smiled. "Nothing more than kissing, despite all our routines, I'm rather clumsy at trying to go any further."

Sitting down, Hikaru sighed. "I shouldn't have locked you out."

"You don't need to explain, Hikaru, I know you better than you know yourself."

"And yet you seem like a stranger to me." The older brother sighed. "When did things start to fall apart?"

Smiling, Kaoru looked at the sky. "The day Haruhi first told us apart. Before that, she was just another toy, and then she won the game, and became something else."

"And then Kyoya won the game."

"That he did."

Hikaru cocked his head. "You know I don't approve."

"I know."

"I mean, why Kyoya? Mori would have been much better – he doesn't talk much but you can trust him."

Kaoru smiled. "I trust Kyoya."

After a quiet moment, the older brother sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Then I guess I'll have to trust your judgement." He offered his hand. "Why don't we agree to disagree?"

"That sounds like a good place to start." Ignoring the hand, Kaoru hugged his brother. "One day, I hope you understand."

"I'm waiting for that day eagerly." Patting his brother, Hikaru rose to his feet. "Now, we have some customers to entertain, oh, and next time we have a theme, let's play on our identical looks, ok?"

"Sure." Linking arms, Kaoru laughed. "But don't expect Kyoya to be fooled."

"I'll catch him out."

* * *

Sipping his tea, Kyoya looked to his right where his father was seated, also sipping tea. The pair had been sipping their tea in Kyoyas living area for the past half an hour, and twice during this time his father had cleared his throat, as if to speak.

After a third try, he did. "Your sister was telling me that you have a love interest."

"That's correct." Kyoya replied calmly as he lowered his cup onto the table.

"What family?"

Kyoya smirked slightly, hiding the gesture behind his cup as he sipped his tea again. "Hitachiin."

Nodding, the father paused after a moment. "They don't have a daughter."

"Yes, they don't."

"Is this love equal?"

Placing the cup down, Kyoya smiled gently, a gesture he rarely wore in front of his father. "We both love one another, but I wish to progress this love faster than he does."

"I wouldn't have expected less from an Ohtori." The father replied. "Which one?"

"Kaoru, the younger."

"I remember his family saying he had a gentle personality, a good match for your demanding nature." Sipping his tea, he smiled. "And what about children?"

Kyoya froze. "I'm not aware that Kaoru can give birth."

"I already have two sons who will soon give me grandchildren, I hope for you to do the same." He mused quietly. "I suppose you could adopt, or have your sister surrogate for you, same genetics then…"

* * *

Thursday started with Kyoya waiting at the gate for Kaoru and, upon seeing him, caught and dragged him away where, after a few moments, he returned him to Hikaru before leaving.

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "And that was…?"

"Good morning kiss."

"Must have gone quite far to take so long."

"It was a long good morning."

* * *

Snuggling next to Kyoya during the host club, Kaoru felt content. The moment would have been perfect if he didn't have to talk to the various customers who had arrived at the host club to see him and Kyoya.

The Shadow King was writing in his notebook, and the pen seemed to be moving more enthusiastically than necessary. They were all in their Ouran uniform now as the theme was only to run for three days. "The profit for this week is the best this term yet, I might be asking for your help for the next theme."

Kaoru paused in his gentle chat with a girl his age to look at Kyoya. "Can I see?"

"Of course, payment first though."

The young Hitachiin raised his eyebrows. "How much?"

"A kiss."

Grinning, he pecked Kyoyas cheek, had the girl he was speaking to a moment earlier faint and was looking through the notebook by the time half a dozen more girls appeared in the hopes for a repeat. "You weren't joking." Closing the book, he sighed. "Have you told your father?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"In less than two minutes he was discussing how we would produce an heir; I believe he's going to be asking my sister to act as a surrogate when we feel like settling down."

Kaoru laughed. "Seriously?"

"What are you two laughing about?" Tamaki frowned at the pair.

The younger boy grinned wickedly. "Family planning."

Tamaki first frowned, looked confused, puzzled and then horrified. "What?!"

Next to him, Haruhi simply sighed. "They're teasing you." She watched the pair laugh, and the girls drinking it in around them. "And I still say it's all rather too convenient."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows as he approached them. "It's genuine. What would they have to do to prove it?"

"You seem to have changed your opinion abut it all pretty quickly." Haruhi commented.

He shrugged. "There's no point, when Kaoru makes a decision he won't change his mind, and his decision is Kyoya. I'm doing a silent campaign for him to pick someone else but I don't think it'll go very far." He looked back at her. "So, what do they have to do to make you believe?"

"I suppose they'd have to…I don't know, kiss."

Tamaki looked at her in disbelief. "They've already done that – at Kaorus party, and all week!"

"I meant one with feeling." Haruhi replied dryly. "And I'll know that when I see it." Looking over at the pair, she wondered if she was already seeing it, or if it was simply a very convincing act.

* * *

Sitting in Kyoyas house, Hikaru felt his eye twitch as Kyoya touched his brother's bum for the sixth time in less than two minutes. The Shadow King was 'helping' Kaoru gather some snacks and something to drink.

Finally, they both sat down, but after just seconds, Kyoya had captured and dragged Kaoru onto his lap and was nuzzling his ear.

Hikaru gave up all hope when Kaoru twisted round to lay a quick kiss on the Shadow Kings lips. Coughing, he caught their attention.

Kaoru blushed. "Sorry, got carried away there." He tried and failed to get off Kyoyas lap, so instead settled on eating a biscuit. "Anyhow, I thought you'd like to pay a visit to Kyoyas place."

Indeed, Hikaru had leapt at the chance initially, to scope out Kyoyas tastes, any information and best of all, blackmail material, but was regretting the choice at the sight of the simple décor, tidiness and complete lack of any incriminating evidence.

And of course, the pair couldn't keep their hands off each other, although it was probably due to having to behave so well at school all day.

He smiled. "It's nice, although I'd have put more colours into the rooms."

"That's what Kaorus for." Kyoya replied, smiling.

Feeling more and more uneasy, Hikaru took a deep breath, trying to concentrate on anything but the scene in front of him. "Do you have a maid to – will you stop pawing one another already!"

Guiltily breaking apart, Kaoru moved off Kyoya and sat next to him instead. "Sorry, I get distracted around him."

"You sound like a love struck girl." His brother informed him as he noted that Kyoya had ensnared Kaorus hand and was playing with the slender fingers. "Are you happy having Kaoru round, Kyoya?"

"Of course, I'd be happier if he was around more often."

Hikaru decided to not question that topic further. "Do you like this place, Kaoru? I think it's rather plain."

"It needs a bit of the Hitachiin touch, but its good – I'm here for the company, not the interior designing." Kaoru didn't appear to notice that Kyoya was now nuzzling his ear.

The older Hitachiin could feel the last of his willpower slipping away. "Is Kyoyas wardrobe as bare as this?"

"He has more clothes than we do."

"Really?!"

Kyoya paused and frowned at the pair. "Leave my clothing alone, my sister goes on about it enough."

"I don't know how he fits it into all the drawers." Kaoru commented, grinning slyly before squeaking as he was pushed over by Kyoya and promptly mauled.

Hikaru watched the pair struggle for a moment, then Kaoru stiffened before seeming to melt and, as neither of them seemed to be coming up for air anytime soon, he sighed and getting up, gathered his things.

As he opened the door, Kaoru managed to escape Kyoya for a moment and sat up. "Oi, where are you sneaking off to?"

"I'm leaving you both to yourselves, I'll see you tomorrow." He watched as Kaoru was yanked back onto the floor and Kyoyas hand waved at him to go. "Bye!"

"Bye!" The young Hitachiin looked at the older boy for a moment. "That was a little rude."

Kyoya smirked. "He's happy enough letting you stay, we should enjoy it while we can."

"What do -" Kaorus protest was cut off by a deep kiss and, grinning, he happily kissed back. "So, am I getting the bed, the futon or will you be keeping me pinned onto this floor?"

The Shadow King just grinned. "Let's see what happens."

* * *

Renge had called a meeting on Friday to review the week's changes and, as everyone looked at the clear profits, she was grinning from ear to ear as she happily announced that the pairing was to remain.

Except Kyoya disagreed.

Hikaru was shocked and turned to Kaoru who simply smiled and winked.

The Shadow King pushed his glasses up his nose. "Despite the popularity of the 'Kaoru and Kyoya' act, I think its best to return to the original 'brotherly love' pairing, on the condition that Hikaru and Kaoru both work together to bring the act back to its former glory." He paused. "And also to resume the 'guess which one is Hikaru game', with the usual prize of a kiss for the winner."

The older Hitachiin snorted.

Renge was disappointed but simply sighed. "I hope you'll reconsider."

"I'm sure we will run it again on occasion." Kyoya assured her before turning to Kaoru. "And in private."

The younger boy simply blushed.

Watching them, Haruhi shook her head as the meeting was declared over and the host club ended for the day. She quickly walked over to Kyoya. "I still think it's convenient."

"That's just your opinion."

"But it doesn't mean it isn't genuine."

He looked at her for a moment before smiling. "I'm glad you think so, am I hoping too much for this to be an approval?"

"I don't think you could care less even if I opposed it as much as Tamaki."

"Your right, I don't care."

On the other side of the room, Hikaru and Kaoru where packing up their various belongings. Eventually. Hikaru spoke. "Why did you have it changed back to the 'brotherly love' routine?"

"Because," Kaoru smiled, "I can spend as much time as I want with Kyoya, but one day you won't have so much free time to spend with me, as you'll be spending it with another."

Hikaru raised his eyebrows. "So we continue our brotherly love routine?"

"We continue the way we should have been doing all along. And also, sad as it is, I really missed toying with the customers with you. The games, the pranks…" Kaoru looked up as Kyoya patted his shoulder. "Is it ok if…?"

The older brother waved him off and, watching the pair leave, looked over to Haruhi. "Is that enough proof?"

She simply smiled.

* * *

Kyoya eventually led Kaoru up onto the roof and, hugging the smaller boy, simply watched the sky.

"Is there a reason we're up here?" Kaoru received a kiss. "Anything else?"

"Your love?" Kyoya sighed. "I wanted to tell you that, in these walls, in Ouran, our love is convenient. We can see each other as we please, and it won't be frowned upon even if we're caught."

Kaoru frowned. "Go on…"

"But when we leave this place and go out there," he indicated the scenery around them, "our love becomes inconvenient. It will be tried, and tried, and tried, until we either break or accept that fact and continue onwards."

The young Hitachiin turned round and slowly, kissed the other boy. "Convenient, inconvenient, accepted, frowned upon, it doesn't matter, as long as we're together."

"I'm glad you said that." Kyoya replied softly. "I'm really, really happy."

"It's what I'm here for, isn't it?"

"No, you're here for the same reason I'm here." Lifting up the younger boys chin, he placed his lips on the others. "The same reason everyone is looking for. Love."

* * *

The End!

Please review and tell me what you thought of this! Good critique is always welcome.


End file.
